dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleft 'n' Wrecked
'Cleft 'n' Wrecked' It began in my room where I looked outside the window and saw a campfire sized fire going in the midst of apparently no people there to appreciate it. It was strange, and I thought that even in the dream. I recall looking to my far right and seeing the swampland flooded and iced over as if it was a winter. Then I was in my bathroom, crouched over in the bathtub (which had no water) examining an odd device. It had a rolling? screen which appeared to depict a series of lines like a seismograph, and to the right of which were a series of several buttons with single letters written on them. I recall trying to get the letters upright so that it would spell out the intended word, which was "LOOKING". There were also two other people in the bathroom using the mirror and sink, who were conversing about me. It was a few minutes after they'd begun this course of discussion that I noticed the bathtub tilting dangerously towards the wall, and that I observed the wall was loose. Grime was collecting on all surfaces, so that an orange-green mold had infiltrated every observable crevice within the wall and on the tub now. I got out of the bathtub to avoid tipping past the wall and down a story, when I saw that past the wall there was fire, like zooming in on the center of a forest fire. That is more or less what it was, for I surveyed the woods in back of my home and found it to be thoroughly devastated by this point - at least the woods I had known. In place of the woods I had known (which were in the process of burning down) there was a new and larger forest which had a large river running through the center. This river looked like two tectonic plates had split, and it even had a fully polished river-bed of stones and pebbles. A ways past the cemetery that is a few hundred feet in back of my home (but wasn't there in my dream) there was a person I knew who seemingly now was a giant (his name was Tony and I have only met him once before) and was obliterating the forest around him with these massive bolts of lightning. If I focused on the lightning I could see it was like a 3-D anaglyph where multiple versions of the same lightning could be seen at once. The entire process was quick but at the same time each time a bolt flashed it felt like time froze and they were static, unchanging. The lightning gave off thunder which was like the rumble of heavy machinery. Thus the main dream ended. Upon waking I found the thunder was the rumble of heavy machinery - as maintenance workers and the like had been going around trimming and cutting and maintaining. I took a drink of water, turned my fan I use to fall asleep off, then had a 'dream' in a semi-lucid state where I recall seeing a table of eight apples. One was placed at the center of each edge and one was placed at each corner of the table; for a total of eight apples arranged with four-fold symmetry upon the table. I recall thinking this was for some sort of game where people take a bite out of the apples in front of them and then something's supposed to happen, but I forgot what. Notes *It took me a while to fall asleep last night. It wasn't too long however - after counting past 1,100 I lost consciousness. Here is my mental processes up until the point where I was no longer able to record them: **At 200 I was still thoroughly active in mind. **At around 550 to 555 I had use the restroom and then came back to bed still awake. **At 800 I thought about things I could never have fully but only had a taste of in my entire existence. It became clear that my "outside perspective" on others could only function inasmuch as common knowledge was concerned but that I'd always be lacking when it comes to understanding how others feel so I should stop trying to "have it all" as they say. This can be considered an 'epiphany'. I'm not sure how I felt about it. **At about 1100 logical patterns of thought devolved into nothingness and I felt myself gradually slip asleep. *I've began counting to fall asleep. Typically I fall asleep before 200 though last night was an exception. It didn't help I had coffee and had been making a flowchart I was excited about before bed. (I rarely make flowcharts but there was something I was trying to come up with every possible solution for.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:Vendellium's Dreams